


ethereal

by sophrosyne (VastDelusion)



Series: KomaHina Dictionary [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, And his angelic boyfriend, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hinata Hajime appreciating his life, Hinata Hajime is Supportive, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Killing Game Was A Virtual Reality Simulation (Dangan Ronpa), Komaeda Nagito Is Obsessed With Hope, Komaeda Nagito-typical Self Deprecation, Lazy Mornings, Like They All Deserve, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Morning Cuddles, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sleepy Cuddles, The Killing Game Is Over And Now They're Living Their Lives Peacefully, Thunderstorms, Virtual Simulations, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VastDelusion/pseuds/sophrosyne
Summary: "Sunlight filtered into the room through the blinds and illuminated his porcelain skin kindly, creating a golden halo around his head. As Hajime looked upon him, he almost forgot that he was human—in fact, he looked like an angel."━━━━━━━━━━━━━━In which Hajime wakes up early in the morning and is convinced Nagito is not of this world.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: KomaHina Dictionary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958965
Comments: 5
Kudos: 142





	ethereal

##  _~ you look like you belong in heaven, rather than in this room with me ~_

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Peaceful mornings were rare for Hajime. He never woke up early enough to appreciate them, or he woke up expecting to see the walls of his cottage in the simulator, unknowing of what was to come. He still somewhat experienced fear for what was to come, but at least work was not as nefarious as the dread of finding the dead body of one of his friends. Sometimes, he still expected the monitor to call to him, with the strange, high-pitched voice of Monokuma to resonate through his small room. Fortunately, all that there was to wake up to was the sight of Nagito’s sleeping form beside him.

Waking up before Nagito was also rare, so he reveled in the warmth of his blanket and of the man lying next to him, his soft, white tufts of unruly hair spilling onto the satin pillows. He was lying on his stomach, his face pressed into the pillow and his arms wrapped around it, as if he were afraid to let go of it. Sunlight filtered into the room through the blinds and illuminated his porcelain skin kindly, creating a golden halo around his head. As Hajime looked upon him, he almost forgot that he was human—in fact, he looked like an angel. 

He imagined extravagant, delicate wings to suddenly sprout from his shoulder blades and to carry him off into a different realm, that pleasant smile gracing his face. 

He shook his head—sleep still lingered in his brain, he thought—and lied back down next to Nagito. He wrapped an arm around his bare back and held him closer, pressing a kiss to the top of his fluffy, untamable hair. A tendril tickled his nose while doing so, but he didn’t want to move to scratch it. He was far too comfortable with Nagito in his arms. 

He was so peaceful like this, not running his mouth about strange things, like hope and excessive self-deprecation. While Nagito had felt close enough to him to divulge the tragic occurrences in his past that led to him thinking that way, he still corrected him on a regular basis. He was worth his attention. He was worth so, so much more than he gave himself credit for. 

However, he knew that his obsession with hope would never be pried from his personality. It made him a bit unpredictable, but sometimes his unpredictability spiced things up in his life and in the bedroom. 

He suppressed the plethora of thoughts that came flooding into his mind and replaced them with how lovely Nagito looked like this. How serene he was. 

It seemed as if Nagito subconsciously felt Hajime’s gaze on him as he opened a greenish-grey eye, and smiled into the pillow. 

“Good morning, Hajime.” 

“Good morning, angel.” 

Nagito laughed slightly. “'Angel?' What’s the occasion for you being so nice to me?”

Hajime shook his head and bent down to press a kiss to his forehead. “I’m always nice.” 

Nagito smiled into the pillow, knowing it was true. 

“How’d you sleep?” Hajime asked. 

“Good. I haven’t gotten that pleasant of sleep in a long time.” 

Since that one time Monokuma created incredibly loud thunder, and sent Nagito two cabins over to Hajime’s, Hajime remembered, where he knocked for about five minutes until he woke and answered the door. 

He slept in his bed that night—Hajime only semi-minded, but only after ensuring anything that could have been used to kill him was safely stored away and that Nagito had nothing dangerous on his person—as it was decently large and comfortable, and he never had a problem with sharing. And, he woke up alive, to his relief.

He had never told Nagito this, but when he first saw him leaning over him on the island when he had passed out, he thought he had died and went to heaven. Of course, he didn’t think he could ever bring himself to admit it, as he could imagine Nagito’s smug and teasing reaction, and it would be too embarrassing. 

“Are you lost, Hajime?”

“Hm? No, I’m not lost.”

“You’re staring at me.”

“Because you’re beautiful.”

While that was not the only reason, he gave it anyway. After all, it wasn’t often that Nagito fished for compliments. 

Nagito smiled once more before attempting to stand and complete his morning routine, which consisted of making tea, brushing his teeth, running a brush through his hair, sometimes shower if he hadn’t the night before. Even though he regularly called himself trash—which Hajime was constantly trying to remedy—Nagito never smelled like it.

However, before his feet could find the floor, Hajime grabbed his forearm to stop him. 

“What is it, Hajime? Is there something wrong?”

Hajime shook his head and gently tugged it towards him. “We don’t have anywhere to go. Stay here with me.” 

Nagito looked skeptical. “What are your intentions?” 

“I just want to hold you for a bit.” 

Nagito hesitantly moved his legs back over and laid on his back beside Hajime, allowing him to wrap his arms around his frame and closing his eyes. 

Nagito really wasn’t of this world; Hajime wondered how he managed to capture an angel and drag him down to his world, to stay by his side and hold him close to his chest. 

And, somehow, he managed to convince Nagito to reciprocate it. The angel he was, he stayed by him, leaning his head on his chest and looking up at him through long, white eyelashes that looked like untouched snow. 

What a beautiful life this was going to be.


End file.
